


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Exes Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Future Fic, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek returns to Beacon Hills after leaving Scott at the altar eight years ago. Now, things have changed. Scott is no longer the Alpha, he's married to someone else, and Derek realizes that he never really got over their break-up in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this lovely [user](http://javika1.tumblr.com/) for sending in a prompt and being so patient. I hope you enjoy it! I actually really liked how this turned out. The ending also kind of left things open for a sequel, so who knows?
> 
>  **Minor pairings:** Scott/Theo, Malia/Stiles, Braeden/Derek (past, mentioned), Braeden/Jordan (past, mentioned), Brett/Liam

It was hard for Derek to return to Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills was nothing but a reminder to him of all of his past failures. There was nothing this town could give him to ever make him want to come back. And yet, here he was, returning to the place of his biggest regret. Derek was forced to relive through the bad memories that lied within the town. From the hunters to the devastating fire to becoming an Alpha and subsequently getting almost all of his pack killed . . . to falling in love with somebody as genuine and loving as Scott McCall and then promptly ripping his heart out because Derek was selfish and wanted to escape.

He came back because Deaton had asked him to. Said that his knowledge of succubi and incubi could help them out tremendously. There wasn't anything that he knew that they couldn't find out themselves, but he agreed to return anyway. He had almost said no, but then he got word that the town Alpha specifically asked for him and that got his heart racing so much that he said yes before he could even stop himself. It was fine, though. Life in the jungles of Brazil were getting a bit exhausting and Derek could've used the time away.

"Hey, Sourwolf!" came a familiar voice from across the hall at the bus station. It was the middle of the night and the place was practically dead, so that made Stiles' voice ten times louder and ten times more annoying than when he last heard it.

Suddenly, he was being engulfed into a hug that was uncomfortably awkward to him, but supposedly sentimental to Stiles.

"Oh, come on, man," Stiles chided, "Take the stick out of your butt for once and act like a normal person."

Derek sighed and, in a show of good faith, patted Stiles on the pack. That was the best he could do because Derek doesn't do hugs. Ever.

"Thatta boy," Stiles smirked.

He had grown up immensely since the last time they saw each other almost eight years ago. He looked more muscular, his hair was long enough that he had it tied up into a man bun and it was probably the dumbest he's ever looked. His neck and arms were covered in tattoos and symbols. When he left, Deaton had successfully made him into an Emissary, except these tattoos he was sporting were the marks of witches.

So that hyperactive, little spazz dabbled in witchcraft? How comforting.

"Where's Sc— . . . everyone?" Derek almost slipped and he hoped that Stiles wouldn't have caught on.

Judging by the darkened look in his eye, he definitely did catch that, but he thankfully chose to ignore it and answer his question. Apparently, some changes have happened since he left. The McCall pack had grown immensely, with over thirty Betas spread all over the town. Argent had officially retired from hunting, though he often provided his services whenever he could. Stiles and Malia got married, no surprise there, and they had a little girl, Kayla. His ex, Braeden, and Deputy Parrish also had a kid together, although they both chose to remain single. Braeden wasn't really the commitment type. Lydia was currently off in Canada with other banshees, working with them to fight off the supernatural baddies. And Kira had moved back to New York to set up her own little pack, where she would help train other kitsune.

He surprised to learn that Liam and Brett were still an item, still going strong after all these years. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Scott and Derek.

"Gotta say, I almost missed that grumpy face of yours. Pretty sure all of us did."

Derek just huffed and sat back in his seat as Stiles drove to the Stilinski house, which now belonged to Stiles and had been rebuilt to a much larger sizes. Sheriff Stilinski was now Detective Stilinski and worked with Scott's father up in San Francisco, leaving the house to his son for pack meetings. They barely got through the front door before Stiles was being tackled by a little girl, dark brown hair and no older than four.

"Hey, princess," Stiles cooed as he lifted her up into his arms. "This is your Uncle Derek. Don't be afraid of him, he's just allergic to smiling."

Derek was not amused by that remark, but opted to prove him wrong throwing a small smile the girl's way. She waved a little hand toward him as her eyes began to glow a golden yellow color.

"So, she's a werecoyote, too?" Derek asked as Kayla ran away to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we were all pretty surprised, too, until we found all these dead squirrels in her room. Malia was so proud."

Stiles showed him to the guest bedroom, which was slightly untidy and reeked of other wolves. "We usually use this place as a safe haven for Omegas and other creatures. It's what Scott wanted."

Derek prickled at the name. Fuck, he never thought he would be one of those people who got weirded out from just the name of their ex, but apparently he was.

"Where is Scott?" Derek had finally said.

Stiles sighed. "Scott's not the Alpha anymore."

Derek whipped his head around. "What?"

"He gave it up. An old, childhood friend of ours, Theo, from when we were in the fourth grade, had came by to join his pack and Scott decided to step down and let him be the Alpha."

"But Deaton said that the Alpha specifically asked for me. I don't know this kid Theo."

Stiles shrugged. "Hey, your reputation proceeds you, Sourwolf. I was the one who suggested you come by, so Theo asked Deaton to ask you and here you are."

Derek let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "So where is Scott?"

"Where he's always been." Stiles worried his lower lip. "You wanna go see him?"

Derek wanted nothing more than to go see him, but he shook his head no.

"Wow, okay, that's gonna be awkward because Scott is coming over later. We're having a pack meeting."

Derek rolled his eyes and there was that classic grumpy, Hale face that Stiles had almost missed after eight years of not getting his head bashed in.

"Look, don't worry about it, Derek," Stiles said kindly as he pat his shoulder, "Scott's totally over it."

Derek kept to his room the entire time until the doorbell rang and his heart began to race. He hadn't seen or heard from Scott in years, not since he left him at the altar and bolted for South America. It was the hardest thing he had to do, but right now was beginning to feel like the second hardest thing to do.

He walked down the stairs as slowly as possible, so childish but Derek just didn't do feelings. It was part of the reason why he left in the first place. When he finally got down to the last steps, he was relieved to see that it was only Brett and Liam. He was a coward, but that was okay. He greeted them as kindly as Derek could, which was basically just a curt nod and a grunt of reply. Derek had an image to hold up to.

Eventually, a lot of the pack had come by. Derek's old friend, Satomi Ito, had arrived and he was surprised to see that she, too, had conceded as Alpha. He was very happy to see her, even gave her a hug. Okay so maybe he just didn't do hugs with Stiles.

Everyone was talking animatedly with one another, enjoying each other's company. Naturally, Derek was in the corner, brooding. So many changes have happened in Beacon Hills, and yet, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all. Derek was beginning to feel like Scott wasn't going to show up, maybe because he heard Derek was back in town and Derek was honestly a bit relieved about that.

Of course, the universe loved to prove him wrong. At about a quarter 'til nine, the doorbell rang again and even before he could scent the air, his heart began to race and his subconscious just knew. He wasn't even sure if it was werewolf senses, just intuition. Stiles got up to go answer, and Derek's body began to move against his will and he found himself following Stiles out to the foyer to greet his guests.

"Shit, shit, shit," Derek mumbled under his breath as he caught a whiff of the familiar and comforting scent of the boy he left behind. He needed to abort this mission and pretend he lost Deaton's message.

Stiles opened the door and Derek suddenly became breathless. Scott had grown up so much. He still held the same kind face of the boy who was scared out of his mind when Peter bit him, but now he had matured into a handsome man. He was muscular, broad-shouldered. He looked like Derek in some ways, but this was Scott and he was just breath-taking.

When they locked eyes, it suddenly felt like the world had disappeared and nothing existed but them.

There was someone behind him, some short, dirty blond with dark eyebrows who looked remarkably similar to how Derek looked when he was a teenager. Derek could sense the power coming from this guy, he must be the Alpha, Theo.

"You're the Alpha," Derek stated.

"You must be Derek," Theo nodded, holding out his hand which Derek accepted. "I've heard a lot of great things. I'm Theo."

Derek simply nodded before turning over to Scott. "It's good to see you again, Scott."

Scott tensed up. "Yeah, you, too."

Derek looked away. It was pretty obvious how uncomfortable Derek was making him and it really hurt seeing the pained look on his face, because he was the one who put that there. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of Theo wrapping his arm around Scott's waist, pulling him close. Theo then placed an affectionate kiss to Scott's cheek, and suddenly Derek hated this kid. He hated everything about him. The way his hair looked, the way he dressed. Derek was being super judgy and super bitchy and he absolutely did not care.

"So, you guys are a couple?" He tried not to sound so gruff, but Derek was never good at hiding his contempt. Stiles could vouch for that.

Scott blinked up at him, but didn't answer.

Theo, on the other hand, smiled and answered. "We're actually married. Going on two years."

Derek wanted nothing more than to die right there. Please, let the hunters pop up and shoot him dead, but not before shooting Theo in the head and chopping his dick off and giving Derek some time to laugh about it.

"Oh, that's . . . I'm so . . . Congratulations," Derek fumbled his words, but he tried his best to curl his mouth in what was probably the most creepy- and awkward-looking smile in history.

Theo smiled back genuinely, squeezing Scott's hip which was Derek's and Derek's only to squeeze. And fuck, Derek didn't even realize he was acting so possessive. Stiles was still there, looking incredibly smug and fighting off the urge to laugh out loud.

Scott was giving him a hard look before turning to Theo and saying, "Theo, can Derek and I talk in private?"

Shit, Derek was in trouble now. He felt like the kid going to the principal's office because he may or may not have set the chemistry lab on fire. Not that Derek was one for arson, that was always Kate's thing.

"You sure, babe?" Theo asked nudging their noses together in some sickly sweet gesture that made Derek want to throw up.

Scott didn't like to be called "babe". He always found it to be really demeaning. Guess Theo didn't get the memo. Maybe he was saying it on purpose, and that would give Derek a reason to dig his claws into his neck . . . Derek will probably do it anyway, just for giggles.

Scott nodded and Theo placed a kiss to his lips, obscenely sucking on Scott's bottom lip before pulling away and muttering, "I love you."

_Claws are extended now. Walk away before you die and I become the Alpha again._

Theo nodded at Derek before leaving with Stiles, and Scott and Derek were now alone. The former True Alpha jerked his head to the front door and soon they were outside and away from the rambunctious pack.

They stood in silence for a bit before Derek coughed awkwardly. "So, uhm, he seems nice."

Scott turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. "Wow, you're a piece of work, Derek."

There it was. The moment that Derek had been anticipating since coming back to California. He wanted to avoid getting bitched out by Scott, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't deserve it. Scott deserved to be angry, just like he deserved an explanation as to why he left.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could really say.

Scott bristled at the words and he looked ready to extend his own claws and have it out with Derek. "Is that it? That's all you have to say? Fuck, Derek. You fucking broke my heart and then you come back here and just . . ."

"I didn't want to come back here," Derek shot back, "But Deaton said that Theo asked me to come."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Stiles asked you to come, because Stiles doesn't like or trust Theo. And he thought you coming by would drive a wedge between me and him."

Sneaky little bastard. Derek didn't know if he should slash his throat or give him a high-five. Maybe a good old bashing his head against a steering wheel, for old time's sake.

"What happened?" Scott furrowed his eyes at him. "Why did you give up being the Alpha?"

Scott tightened up. "Because I could barely even function properly. You remember how I was when Allison and I broke up? Multiply that by—I don't know— _ **infinity**_!" He tried his best to keep his voice down as there was a whole pack of wolves with super enhanced hearing and he did not want his dirty laundry to be up there for the world to see. "You hurt me so bad, Derek. It almost fucking killed me. I wanted to die."

Derek kept still, hands shoved into his jacket pockets as he let the boy he loved continue pouring his heart out to him.

"Why did you leave?" Scott finished, voice cracking. "Was it something I did? Was it me? I want answers, Derek. I deserve them."

The older wolf just stared at him, eyes searching through watery brown pools. "I loved you, Scott. I still love you." Scott glared at him, eyes still glassy with tears. "It wasn't you. I just . . . I'm not good for you. If I had stayed, I would've caused you a lot of unnecessary pain with my baggage."

The younger wolf rolled his eyes. "Stop being a martyr, Derek. You left because you were scared. You're a coward." He shook his head at him. "I hate you. I fucking hate you."

Derek nodded his head in acceptance. "I'm always going to love you, Scott."

"I don't love you anymore."

Derek's mouth went slack. There was a skip in his heartbeat. He was lying and the realization on his face gave away that Scott knew he knew the truth. "You still love me, don't you?"

Scott growled at him. "Of course, I still love you, you asshole! I love you more than anything. I wanna kiss you so fucking bad right now. But you—"

Scott was cut off when Derek lunged forward and smashed their lips together. Derek had half-expected him to shove him off and slash his claws over his face, but he was surprised when Scott had kissed him back with as much passion and animalistic vigor as Derek. Their bodies melded together, so perfectly, as if they were a puzzle that fit together. His hands were exploring and memorizing everything. The strong back muscles, the narrow hips, the curve of Scott's beautiful ass. Derek had missed this body and hadn't felt it in almost eight years. He had ground to cover.

After several moments together as one, Scott separated them and wiped the back of his wrist over his wet lips. "Don't ever do that again."

"Heart wants what it wants," Derek quipped. He looked incredibly smug. Scott's scent was reeking with desire, causing Derek to smirk because he still had that effect on him.

"You had your chance, Derek," Scott told him. "I have Theo now."

"Not for long," Derek shot back before he could stop himself. Since it's now out there, he might as well be honest about it. "I wasn't planning on staying long, but seeing you with him has changed my plans. I'm staying in Beacon Hills and I promise you, I'm going to win you back."


End file.
